


The Break In

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Lazytown Requests and Oneshots [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Reverse adoption due to real parents being shit, Robbie gets pissed, Sportacus gets worried, Trixie needs a hug, sportarobbie if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Canon!verse: One of the kids has not so great parents and decides to adopt Robbie as their new dad.Requested on tumblr by rvbawsome





	

Robbie Rotten had no clue how to deal with a ten year old. Much less a ten year old that had gotten into his lair without permission. It was the loud girl. She was crying. The emotional distress ended up taking priority over figuring out just how she had gotten into the bunker.

Unsure of what else to do with a crying child, Robbie poked the back of her head. Trixie sniffled and looked up at him, tears and snot running down her face.

“What are you doing here?” Robbie asked, trying to offer her a smile but ending up twisting his face into a sneer with the attempt.

“I live here now.” Said Trixie before burying her face into the fur of the chair.

Robbie did his best not to shriek at the fact she was getting all of her facial fluids in the furry upholstery. Instead he picked her up under his arm. She let herself be carried to the work table, where Robbie cleared a space with his free hand and sat her down there.

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re crying?” He tried.

The child covered her face in her arms, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeves. It took her a few minutes to calm down in which Robbie watched her patiently, inwardly arguing with himself. He wasn’t good at comfort. He never knew what to do. Wasn’t this Sportaflop’s thing? Finally, the kid spoke up.

“Mama left and Dad’s being stupid.” She huffed, angry now that she had cried out all of the sadness. “If Mama can leave so can I. So I live here now.”

Robbie frowned. “You are a child. You can’t just live somewhere without a parent.”

Trixie scrunched up her face, thinking about the logic and how to get around it before finally shrugging. “Well then you can be my Dad.”

Robbie threw his hands up and screamed at the ceiling in frustration. Trixie jumped, startled at the sudden loud noise. She lifted an arm to shield her face. Robbie recognized the defensive posture, having done the same several times when he felt threatened. The bruise on her wrist that had been previously hidden by her sleeve was concerning as well.

Oh.

Mr. Troubleby was now on Robbie’s bad side. He took a step away from the child and sighed. 

“I wasn’t going to hit you. I wasn’t yelling at you either. You can stay the night, then I’m talking to your father and the Mayor tomorrow.” He explained quietly, noticing the girl’s shoulders relax significantly.

Trixie spent the night in the chair, curled up under an old quilt. Robbie did not sleep, arranging his thoughts so he would be able to handle the situation calmly when the time came. While his mind was working, so too were his hands. He had taken a microwave apart and was tinkering with that to keep his focus without the threat of his mind running away with him.

His mind ended up centered on the bruise. He had only glimpsed it. Maybe he had seen wrong and it was just a shadow? He tried to push it out of his mind but his brain just kept circling back to it. Eventually he realized he needed to look again before citing the bruise as a reason for anything.

He left the microwave on the floor and walked to the chair, finding the child’s arm easily and carefully peeling back the red sleeve. She didn’t even stir, dead to the world. Around her wrist, plain as day, was the bruise, a green tinge telling the age of it. It wasn’t new. He wondered how long this had been going on and what the catalyst was that lead the girl to break in here.

The villain left her, going to his worktable before returning to the microwave and pounding a dent into the back of it. Trixie rolled over, stirring at the sound but not waking. The villain continued to mutilate the microwave. It solved nothing but at least it made him feel better.

In the morning Trixie allowed Robbie to take her to Town Hall to talk to the Mayor, letting her talk to him first with a reminder that she needed to be honest. He left her there to go to the Troubleby’s house, taking note of the fact her father was currently at work. He quickly got to work setting up a Rube Goldberg machine that would drop glitter on all of the carpets and magnetize all of the furniture to the ceiling. Technically harmless and hilarious. Trixie would be proud.

Robbie then paid a visit to the construction yard at the edge of town where he knew the girl’s father worked. Usually the construction workers just handled repairs, but ever since the flippity floppity elf arrived there had been higher demand for produce which meant a better grocery store.

He walked through the site, blatantly ignoring the caution signs. He was careful, but he had someone to talk to and several harsh things to say. He was unsurprised to see Sportacus flitting around, helping wherever he could. When he saw Robbie he cartwheeled right over a support beam.

“Hi Robbie!” He chirped.

Robbie huffed and moved to walk around him. Sportacus stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and fixed a concerned, yet stern look on him. Robbie inwardly squirmed.

“I need to find Tripp. It’s about Tri-- I mean… Loud Girl.”

Sportacus’s eyebrows shot up under his hat, wholly worried now. “Is she okay? Did something happen?”

Robbie snarled. “I’m surprised you don’t know. What with your silly beep-beep-beeping and the flippity-flipping.” 

The villain shrugged off the offending hand and left the hero to think. Sportacus let him go easily but followed a short distance away. He honestly didn’t know what was going on. His crystal only flashed if someone wanted help, not always when they needed it. It was a flaw, but that’s just how the stone worked. Still, he felt bad for missing whatever it was that had Robbie in a cold, calm rage. Usually when Robbie was angry he made sure the entire town knew but this was different and very intimidating.

Neither Sportacus nor Tripp Troubleby expected Robbie too pull the stout man up from where he sat by the collar of his shirt, causing him to drop his sandwich. 

“Ey, what gives?” Asked Tripp, annoyed at the loss of his lunch and the sudden assault.

“Do you know where your daughter last night?” The villain asked.

There was a moment of silence in which Sportacus watched them both, unsure of what exactly he should be doing.

“She was in bed.” Mr. Troubleby finally answered.

“And this morning?”

“She probably went to school. I left early.” He shrugged, lifting a hand to try pulling the hand off of the front of his shirt.

Robbie’s grip didn’t falter.

“You didn’t even check on her to make sure she was okay this morning after your wife left?” Robbie snarled. “She spent the night in MY lair because YOU are inattentive at best and abusive at worst.”

“Abusive? What the hell do you-” But Robbie didn’t let him finish.

“I saw the bruise.”

Tripp froze for a moment, sputtering before speaking again. “Kids knock their legs against everything.”

“It was on her wrist.” Robbie clarified, though made a mental note for the child’s legs to be looked at too.

Mr. Troubleby paled and had no explanation for that. Robbie looked like he was about two seconds from hitting the other man, so Sportacus stepped between them. He gently pried the villain’s fingers from the other’s shirt and spoke to Robbie.

“Is Trixie okay?”

“I’m not actually sure. She seemed so when I left her. She’s with Milford right now.” Robbie replied, deflating but still glaring at Tripp as if he were a particularly grotesque sort of sticky, smelly, goop.

From there, Sportacus went to check on the girl and Robbie went home to call a social worker. Trixie was placed in Robbie’s care while an investigation was held. Unwilling to let the girl go through foster care the villain went through the steps to make his lair suitable for children so she could be adopted.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


End file.
